Shikamaru and Michiko
by harrylova01
Summary: Shikamru and Michiko have been childhood friends. Michiko had fallen in love with him. Then Shikamaru goes out with Temari and Michiko wants to be a good friend and let him be happy. But it is killing he inside. Will she be bale to tell him? Find out.
1. Michiko

Authors Input: I do not own any Shikamaru by I do own Michiko. So enjoy.

Chapter 1: Michiko

"Hey Shikamaru," said a girl with long dark blue hair with brown eyes.

"Hey Michiko," said Shikamaru turning around to say hi.

"So are you going to the academy right now," Michiko said walking beside Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Are you starting today?" Shikamaru asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yep," Michiko said smiling back at Shikamaru.

"That's good."

Shikamaru and Michiko are really good friends ever since her clan became a part of the Leaf village which was five years ago. Michiko is one year younger than Shikamaru. Shikamaru is 11 years old. So that means Michiko is 10 years old. She only started to go to the Ninja Academy because she had to go through some registration things before than. She also had an illness two years after she came to the village so she had to stay at her house to get better. She got better until last year.

"Make sure you don't push yourself, okay," Shikamaru said worryingly.

"Don't worry. I am as tough as a lion and an elephant put together," Michiko said with such confidence.

They came up to the doors of the Academy and they go to there classes. Michiko said bye to Shikamaru because she has to go to the younger division and said that they would meet up at lunch.

"Hello class. I am Kureni. I will be your home room teacher this year," said the teacher at the beginning of class.

_I wonder if Shikamaru has something to eat for lunch today. I have so much food that I don't think that I will be able to eat half of it. Dumb dad always giving me to much food that I can eat. I wish mom wasn't so busy with helping Lady Tsunade, _Michiko wondered while Kureni was talking.

"You there. Did you hear a word I said?" Kureni asked Michiko who was day dreaming.

"Um...Yes ma'am," Michiko said when someone next to her elbow her so she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kureni asked again.

"Um..."

Michiko didn't know what to say. The girl next to her slide a small peace of paper so Michiko could see what it said and read off of the paper.

"You said that you were our new home teacher and that we are going to be great friends. Also that you would..." Michikosaid struggling to read one word. "Skill if anyone made you made."

Everyone started laughing and the girl next to Michiko slapped her head. Michiko was so embarrassed that she quickly went under the table.

"Stop laughing," Kureni shouted at the top of her lungs.

The bell rang for class to be over and excused everyone.

"Hey," said the girl that sat next to Michiko who came under the desk and sat by Michiko.

"I am sorry about that," said the girl apologizing.

"Is everyone gone?" Michiko asked with her head in her knees and her hands around them.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Chiko," said the girl named Chiko with a big smile.

"Hi. I am Michiko," Michiko said after she wiped away her tears.

"Come on let's get ready for our next class," Chiko said coming out of the desk and lending out a hand.

"Okay," Michiko said taking Chiko's hand.

They got there things ready for class and they had Kakashi as there English teacher. He wanted them to read Make out Paradise.

"Teacher? You must be high on something if you want us to read this peace. It's too stupid for us to read," Chiko said holding the book up as if she was going to fly it at someone.

"But it is really good," Kakashi said defending the book.

Chiko flew the book at Kakashi's head.

"This is dumb. I'll just read another book and write a ten page essay on it," Chiko said sitting down.

"That sounds good," Kakashi said still on the ground putting his thumbs up.

"Now I know what my sister meant when she said that he was a weirdo," Chiko said folding her arms.

"Who is you sister?" Michiko asked.

"She is Sakura. I know we don't look anything alike. That is good because she is totally dumb," Chiko said with furious eyes.

Michiko only meet Sakura once and she was extremely weird. Chiko defiantly looked nothing like her. Chiko was more beautiful than her. She had long black hair that went to her but and she had these nice pretty brown eyes. Plus she dressed in really good fashion.

"Your all dismissed," Kakashi said.

"So who are you eating lunch with?" Chiko asked as she got her bento out.

"I am eating with Shikamaru," Michiko said blushing.

"Oh. Is he your boyfriend?" Chiko said teasingly.

"No," Michiko said blushing even more. "Do you want to eat with us?"

"I don't want to be a bother," Chiko said.

"No it's alright," Michiko said pleading.

"Well if you insist," Michiko said.

They went out to the yard to eat lunch. Shikamaru was sitting at a table with Choji, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Hi Shikamaru," Michiko said sitting next to him.

"Hi Michiko. Isn't that Sakura's little sister Chiko," Shikamaru said pointing to the Chiko that was sittin next to Michiko.

"Hi," Chiko said waving at Shikamaru.

"So Sasuke was my sister bothering you again," Chiko said to Sasuke as if they were really good friends.

"As usual. Is there anyway to tell her to stop," Sasuke said anoyed with Sakura.

"No. I tried once but she said to but out because I am only a kid," Chiko said with rice in her mouth.

They all had a good time at lunch. Michiko shared her lunch with Shikamaru. The bell rang to go to class and they all said goodbye.

"So you and Shikamaru seem close. Are you sure your not boyfriend and girlfriend," Chiko hinted.

"No," Michiko said blushing more red than a ripe strawberry.


	2. The new girl

Chapter 2: The girl

4 Years later

"Shikamaru," Michiko yelled to Shikamaru.

"Hey Michiko," Shikamaru said turning around.

"I am finally a ninja," Michiko said showing him the head band.

"That's great. I hope we get to work together on a mission," Shikamaru said putting his thumbs up.

"That would be great. Well I have to go I am meeting my new sensai," Michiko said waving at Shikamaru.

He waved back and Michiko was sprinting to get back to the Academy.

"Hey Michiko did you see Shikamaru?" Chiko said as soon as Michiko came in the door.

"Yeah. It was great. He smiled at me and everything."

"So did you tell him?" Chiko asked.

"No," Michiko said softly.

Michiko had realized that she liked Shikamaru since she was twelve. She told Chiko because she had no one else to talk to about it.

She wanted to tell him but, never had the strength to say it.

"Hey do you know who our other teammate is and our sensai is?" Michiko asked after she spaced out.

"No idea. I just hope they won't be a loser," Chiko said.

"Hello," said a girl who came in through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Chiko said up in the girls face.

"What? I have to be in your team. That is bull," said the girl that came in.

She looked like Ino only with shorter hair and had brown eyes.

"Um...Hello," Michiko said to the girl. "I am-"

"I know who you are you irritating brat," said the girl with an angry tone.

"Hey she is just trying to be nice," Chiko said defending Michiko.

"So what. You two are just going to hold me down," the girl said.

"You know what Taro let's take this outside," Chiko said not moving.

"Oh so you want you butt wopped again just like my sister did to your sister," Taro said teasingly.

"At least my sister isn't a slut," said Chiko.

They both stopped and gave each other the stink eye.

"Um...Isn't Taro a boy name and doesn't it mean big boy," Michiko said innocently.

Chiko started laughing her head off and she was on the ground rolling. Taro was so made luckily she was holding herself from strangling Michiko.

"Alright you maggots enough," said Anko coming into the class room.

They all stopped what they were doing. Anko told them that they were going to start training the day after tomorrow because she had an important mission to go to. When they past the first few days with her they would start going on missions together. After that they left Chiko and Michiko walked home together.

"Hey we are having a party tonight do you want to come?" Michiko asked.

"Who is going to be there?" Chiko asked.

"Well there is my clan, the Nara clan, the rookie teams, Gai's team, and if you want to come," Michiko said.

"Oh, so my sister will be there great and Ino and probably her sister," Chiko said in an irritating tone.

"Don't worry there will be a lot of people there so I am sure you guys won't meet up," Michiko said.

"Your right," Chiko said in such a confident tone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a lot of people at the party that night. There were games and everything. Michiko was glad to have Chiko around because they had so much fun together. Chiko was also helping Michiko keep an eye out for Shikamaru for tonight was the night she was going to tell him.

"Hey I found Shikamaru," Chiko said.

"Really," Michiko said in such a hopeful tone.

They went to see Shikamaru. When they got there she found a girl with blonde hair up in four pony tails and a big fan next to her. They were really close and that made Michiko's chest ache.

"What's wrong?" Chiko asked.

"Nothing. Let's go," Michiko said unsure of what she was going to do.

"Oh, Michiko there you are. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Temari," Shikamaru said presenting the girl with the pony tails.

"Temari this was the girl I was telling you about. The one that I always thought as my little sister," Shikamaru said to the girl named Temari.

"Oh. Shikamaru has told me a lot about you," Temari said putting her hand out.

"Nice meet you," Michiko said in an unusual tone.

They shook each others hand and Michiko couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry I just remembered father wanted me to do something," Michiko said.

She turned around and ran. Chiko followed her and knew why Michiko did that. Michiko ran and while she was running she was crying. She felt like a thousand daggers stabbed her heart. She didn't realize how much she loved Shikamaru to be so jealous of that girl.

Soon she stopped because she tripped on something. She didn't move from her spot she just continued to cry.

"Michiko are you okay?" Chiko asked sitting next to Michiko.

Michiko didn't answer she just cried.

Chiko petted her head hoping that she would answer her.

"Why? Why did he do this to me?" Michiko said with her face in the ground. "Why? Why did he have to break my heart?"

"He didn't mean to," Chiko said defending Shikamaru. "At least he wanted to tell you about her. So that means he cares about you."

"Yeah but it's not the same feeling," Michiko said sitting up still crying.

"Don't worry. You will tell him one day," Chiko said hugging Michiko.

"But what if I am too late," Michiko said.

"You won't if you believe in yourself like I believe in you," Chiko said.

"But I don-"

Smack.

Michiko was smacked in the face by Chiko.

"Come back to reality," Chiko said in an angry tone.

"What -"

"You have got to stop saying that you can't do it. Because you can. Look you became a genuin," Chiko said.

"You right. I guess I can but, what if I can't?" Michiko said not so sure.

"You can and you will," Chiko said with such encouragement.

"Your right I can. I will tell him when the time comes," Michiko said whipping her tears away.

"Yeah. And I will help you as much as possible," Chiko said with confidence.


	3. News

Chapter 3: News

2 years later

"Yes. Finally another mission accomplished," Chiko said putting her arms crossed behind her head.

"Yep. And this time I was glad to be on your team," Taro said.

"For once," Taro whispered to herself.

"When we get back to the village I will treat you guys to some deserts," Anko said smiling at her students.

Michiko was behind everyone. She was still thinking how she was going tell Shikamaru.

"Hey," Chiko said up in Michiko's face.

"Huh," Michiko said coming out of her day dream.

"Are you still thinking about him?" Chiko asked not moving.

"Yeah," Michiko said softly.

"Huh. You girls and guys," Anko said starting to continue to walk.

"I wouldn't talk sensai. The way you look at Kakashi you look like you would melt when you see him," Taro said.

Anko stopped in her tracks. Soon she turned to Taro with a beat red color on her face. Though the expression didn't look right with it.

"What did you say?" Anko said ready to burst.

"Nothing," Taro said walking past her.

"It's okay Michiko. You will tell him this year I am sure of it," Chiko said walking next to Michiko

"That's what you said last year. And the year before that," Michiko said in an irritating tone.

"Well I can always nock her out so she won't be in the way," said Chiko putting her fist up.

"No. That would be wrong," Michiko said in a sad tone.

The one thing that Michiko didn't want to do was get Chiko in more trouble. The last time she tried to tell Shikarmaru Chiko ended up going to far in the fight with Temari that Chiko had to stay in the hospital for almost two months. Then she got grounded and she was in a lot of trouble.

"Oh come on. My parents don't even like that girl. Even Sakura said that she was bad for Shikamaru and said that you would match with him better. I didn't tell her that you liked him. She just thought that," Chiko said trying to let Michiko get another round of it.

"Yeah. Next time I want a wack at her," Taro said coming in on the conversation.

"Alright you two. You can't fight her. She is the Kazegaes daughter," Anko said defending Temari.

"I don't care. Just because she is the sand villages leader's daughter gives her no right to steal someone else's man," Chiko said in an irritating tone.

They were finally at the village gate. They noticed that Shikamaru and his team was waiting just by the gate.

"Hey sis," Taro said waving to her sister Ino.

"Hey Taro. Mom wants you to learn the new jutsu from me since dad is on a mission," Ino said pushing off the wall to stand up straight.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Taro said leaving with Ino.

"Bye," they all said.

"Anko-sensai," Choji said. "Lady Tsunade wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Anko said.

They both went to Tsunade's office.

"I'll see you later. Sasuke wanted to see me about something," Chiko said walking in between Shikamaru and Michiko. "Bye."

Soon Chiko was out of sight.

"I had better go," Michiko said.

"Wait. I want to talk to you about something," Shikamaru said.

They walked to the lake where they use to play. Nothing has changed. Michiko was looking at the lake and so much memories filled her with such joy.

"I can't belive it has been that long," Michiko said happily to have to those memories planted here.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said in an unusual tone.

"Is something wrong?" Michiko said turning to Shikamaru.

"It's complicating," Shikamaru said turning his had to his left.

"Tell me," Michiko said coming close to him.

"Temari has been captured," Shikamaru said tearing.

Michiko was shocked. She felt sorry for both Shikamaru and for Temari's family.

"We got word from the Kazekage. He said that..." Shikamaru stopped because he started to cry more. Then he turned his back to Michiko.

"They said that it was your clan who took her," Shikamaru said in an angry tone.

Michiko went wide eye and breathed really hard. She couldn't believe that it was her clan. She couldn't believe it. She soon fell to the floor. She was gasping for breath. She felt more daggers pierce her heart and know she felt like she was going to die.

"All Chunin and Joinin were ordered to get all of your clan and bring you to the dungeon for questioning. No matter if you are a child or a women. You are to be turned in," Shikamaru said after pulling himself together.

Michiko didn't hear a word that Shikamaru said she was filled with fear and shock that she felt like she was going to pass out. Then she felt someones had grip her arm to stand up and her hands were cuffed from her back. She started walking without knowing who was making her.

She only heard something that Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Mean while we go to Sasuke and Chiko._**

"Hey Sasuke," Chiko said running to Sasuke.

Sasuke waved his hand as he looked at Chiko running toward him.

"You wanted to see me about something," Chiko said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Sasuke said in an almost odd tone.

He waited for Chiko to catch her breath even though she begged him to tell her already.

"Do you want the good news or bad news?" Sasuke asked.

"How about the bad news," Chiko said eagerly.

"You friend she," Sasuke started to say then turned his back to Chiko. " She has been taken in for questioning."

'Wh-" Chiko started to ask.

"Because her clan kidnapped Temari. Now all jonnin and chunnin are to take them all in."

"On no. I have to warn her," Chiko said turning to run toward where she last saw Michiko.

Sasuke grabbed her and before she could make a step forward. He made her turn and let her fall into his chest and held her tight.

"Shikamaru must have already taken her in. Don't forget he is a chunnin know," Sasuke said in Chiko's ear.

"Well I will have to let her free because she is innocent," Chiko said trying to get out of Sasuke's grip.

He wouldn't loosen on bit. Chiko was able to push herself away from him using her arms. Sasuke garbed her shoulders and pulled her close. Then there lips met. Sasuke's eyes were closed enjoying the kiss while Chiko was shocked at what he was doing. When he finally relased she slapped him then ran away.

She wasn't sure what happened. Her heart were filled with emotions. She wasn't sure if she was happy, sad, or even mad. Soon Chiko started to cry. Chiko was one to never show emotions. She was soon home and she went into her room crying not listening to her family.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you kiss me?" Chiko asked herself with her head in her pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Michiko are you okay?" Michiko's father said when she was put into her cell with her family.

"Yeah," Michiko said with no emotions.

"Don't worry. She won't be question to harshly. I'll make sure of that," Shikamaru said beyond the gate of the cell Michiko's family was in.

"Thank you," Michiko's father said with much gratitued.

Shikamaru bowed his head then left feeling guilty of what he had to do.

"Father why?'' Michiko said after she heard the doors closed. "Why did our clan kiddnape lady Temari?''

They could not answer her. They looked at each other then at Michiko. She had no expression on her face. She looked like she was dead.


	4. Twin clan

Chapter 4: Twin clans

Michiko and her clan were inside there cells with little to eat. The mid age ones gave there food to the elderly and the young so they could survive. They had no word of who was going to be questioned first.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Michiko's grandmother asked.

"I don't know," Michiko's father said.

"If we don't tell the village we will all be dead."

"I guess your right. But you tell them. You know more about this than I do."

"Alright," Michiko's grandmother said standing up to sit on a chair so everyone can see her.

"Everyone listen I must tell you a story of our clan and the reason why we are in this predicament," Michiko's grandmother said loud enough so everyone of her clan could hear.

"But we have a sister clan."

There were whispers and concerns.

"Silence," Michiko' grandmother said. "Yes. Our Kanjoo clan has two of us. Our twin clan. I will tell you a story that didn't happen to long ago.

"Long ago before we had come to the leaf village when your father, Michiko, was born he had a twin brother and we were happy to have two heirs in our clan. As the years grew by each one of the young men and women hear had a twin. As they grew older we noticed that the twin had a power unusual. They could feel the pain of the other and they would act in an usual manor. Every time the twin got hurt even if it was a small cut they would get revenge.

"We had talked for a long time what to do with them. We had agree to make there own clan. All of the twins with the unusual powere were to go away with my elder sister who was an expert in human behavior. We did this for three years until on of our own was killed. Then when she was killed her twin came to us looking like a monster. She nearly killed all of us.

"We never told you young ones this because we were afraid that you all would have twins like this. So to ensure of our saftey we moved here so we could learn how to defend ourselves and protect all of you."

All of the little ones were shocked. They never knew of this news but Michiko was mad. How could they get rid of people of there own clan. She couldn't believe it. She hit the wall. Michiko never acted this way.

"Michiko you had a twin brother. Even though he was born before you he had the power. So after he was one years old we gave him to the other clan," Michiko's mother said wrapping her arms around Michiko.

She pushed her mother away. She felt so sick and disugsted with herself that she wanted someone to kill her.

"It doesn't matter if they have powers they just want to protect there people," Michiko said in a harsh tone not looking at anyone. "IS THAT A REASON TO PUSH THEM AWAY BECAUSE THEY HAVE TALENT AND THEY WANT TO PROTECT SOMEONE."

Michiko looked at them and she was angry to the bone. Michiko's parents were shocked at how mad she could get. You could see the kill in her eyes. I was scary that her parents looked away.

"We did this for your protection," her grandmother said.

"It doesn't matter. I am going to set things right. That is going to face them," Michiko said going to the door of the cell.

"You can't they will kill you," Michiko's father said standing up going to pull Michiko away from the cell door.

"If they can feel our emotions then we can control them and they will be normal. Isn't that there weak point?" Michiko said.

"You right," Michiko's grandmother said reliaizing that she was right.

"So let's tell the leaf village and we can help them and get lady Temari back."

"Okay. But we need to make a lot of ruckus so they have a real reason to come down here," Michiko's father said.

"Right,"Michiko said happy that everyone is coaperating with her.

"Michiko I am proud of you. You are definitely read to be leader of our clan," Michiko's father said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Michiko said almost crying.


	5. Getting out and Unsure

Chapter 5: Getting out & Unsure

Chiko was on her bed that same night thinking of what just happened. The thing between her and Sasuke kept going through her mind. Chiko wished it was a dream but, yet she didn't she didn't understand why she wanted it that way but she did. It sort of frightened her.

_Why did you kiss me Sasuke? I am just your friend nothing more, _Chiko thought to herself.

_Do you really love me? Maybe I am just imagining things. But if I am imagining then that means I-_

She was so full in thought that she forgot about saving Michiko.

"Hey Chiko. Someone is on the phone for you," Sakura said from downstairs.

"Coming," Chiko said still laying on her bed.

She thought about Sasuke for a quick moment then went to the phone.

"Hello," Chiko said.

"Hey Chiko it's me. Michiko. I need you to help me with something," Michiko said on the other line.

"Okay. I'll come down there in a second," Chiko said realizing that she had to save Michiko and her family.

"No. I need you to get Lady Tsunade and Shikamaru down here. Your the only person I can trust to get them down here. Your also a master mine at causing a ruckus," Michiko said with flattery.

"Well you are right about that. So I will do it," Chiko said as if nothing happened earlier that day.

"Thanks Chiko. Bye," Michiko said.

Chiko hung up the phone and went on her mission.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So let me get this straight. Your family wants to blow up Michiko's clan. Is that correct?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Chiko answered.

"This doesn't make any sense," Shikamaru said on the side of Lady Tsunade.

"Huh. Girl make your story straight," Lady Tsunade said leaning on one of her hands.

"You know you use to be good at telling stories. What on earth happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's non of your buisness," Chiko said a bit annoyed.

"Fine. Then I will go to them and blow them up myself," Chiko said going to the door.

"Hold on," Lady Tsunade before Chiko opened the door.

Chiko stopped.

"We will go with you," Tsunade said standing up.

"We?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said pulling Shikamaru's sleeve.

Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Chiko went to the dungeons where Michiko and her family were. Chiko knew what she was going to do but, she knew that it would be risky.

They came to the cage where Michiko was in.

"Hey stupid," Chiko said in a mean way to Michiko.

"What?" Michiko said unsure of what Chiko was doing.

"You heard me. You stupid idiot who kidnaps people," Chiko said adding her evil eyes.

"Hold on," Tsunade said holding her hands up.

"Let's go in a separate room and talk about this rationally," Shikamaru suggested.

"Alright," Tsunade said.

The guard opened the door and took Michiko out. They walked down to a separate room where they questioned people.

"So what is this all about?" Tsunade asked after the door was closed.

"This," Chiko punched Tsunade in the face and she was knocked out after a few punches in the head.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am sorry Shikamaru this is both for you and the villages sake," Michiko said behind Shikamaru.

Michiko hit a point so Shikamaru would sleep for the time they needed to escape.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sorry I took so long," Chiko said as she was running.

"No worries. By the way why did you call me stupid," Michiko asked right behind Chiko.

"Because that was the thing I could think of to get you out of here."

"Since when did you run out of idea's to get in trouble?" Michiko said running right up next to Chiko.

Chiko started to blush. Then she shook her head so that she wouldn't remember.

"Just start running so, how exactly did your family start to be come the most wanted people?" Chiko asked.

"Well it's a long story," Michiko said running faster.

"Well we have a long time."

Michiko told her the story of her twin and the twin clan. Chiko thought it was cool but, Michiko wanted her to be serious about this.

"So you have a twin brother that can sense your feelings and you can't figure out what they want to do with Temari?" Chiko asked to make sure she got the information correct.

"That's right."

"You know you are really stupid you know that," Chiko said reilizing what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Michiko asked confused.

"If your brother can feel what your feeling and he wants revenge, think about it you like Shikamaru and therefore you hate Temari because she has him. Don't you get it. They are hurting Temari because of you," Chiko explained.

Michiko got what Chiko was saying. She started to slower her pace and soon stopped.

"Hey come on," Chiko said jogging in place looking back at Michiko.

"I am criminal," Michiko said looking at the ground. "I should go back."

Michiko started to run for it but, Chiko stopped her by running in front of her.

"Your not a criminal. It's your brother and the other clan who did this not you. If it was you, you wouldn't be in this village. People would be hunting you down. Even Anko-sensai would be hunting you down," Chiko explained.

"But he is my brother. And he can't control what he does. It's all my fault," Michiko said trying to get past Chiko.

"Stop it. You are going to show everyone that you didn't mean to and that they won't do this again. You are also going to prove that you and your clan is innocent," Chiko said holding Michiko's shoulders so she wouldn't run away.

Michiko stopped struggling after a few minutes. Then she stopped. She looked down and started to cry. Chiko let her go so she could cry.

"Let's go," Michiko said with some tears in her eyes looking at Chiko.

"Right."

They ran off toward the gates so they could start there new mission.

"Hey your starting to toughen up," Chiko said while they were running.

"Yep. And you seem to get a bit softer. Normally you would slap me every time I would do something like that," Michiko said with a big smile.

"Yeah well..." Chiko said not sure to tell Michiko what happened while she was in jail.

"Halt," said a familiar voice.

Chiko and Mchiko stopped and pulled out there kunai knives.

Out of the bushes was Anko-sensai, Shikamaru, Taro, and Sasuke.

"Where do you two think your going?" Anko-sensai asked the two girls.

"Were going to clear my clans name," Michiko said in a firm voice.

"Yeah. And if your hear to stop us we will gladly take you down," Chiko said with such confidence.

"Well, four against one. Not to mention you have a chunin, genuin, and a special jouinin fighting against you," Taro said with a small smile.

Chiko and Michiko got mad and was ready to fight.

"Well will stop teasing you know. We were assingned by Lady Hokage to help you. She knew what your plans were becasue she wasn't knocked out for long," Anko-sensai said with a little laughter.

"Oh," Michiko and Chiko said at the same time a bit ashamed.

"So let's get going," Sasuke said turning to the path way to the gate.


	6. Crushes

Chapter 6: Teaming with your Crush, Sucks  
Taro and Anko-sensai bath scam

In the forest of the fire country Anko-sensai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Taro, Chiko and Michiko. They were on there mission to save Temari and bring honor back to Michiko's clan.

"So," Anko-sensai said trying to break the silence.

"So what?" everyone except Taro said in unison.

"I don't know you guys seem awfully quiet. Is something the matter," Anko-sensai asked.

"No," they said again.

"Okay if you say so."

They returned to silence once again. Taro watched as the two pairs of couples were on each side of her. The girls were on her right and the guys were on her left. She looked back and forth at the four of them. They all just looked straight ahead.

"Ugh. CAN'T YOU GUYS AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING TO EACH OTHER IT'S BUGGING ME THAT EVERYONE IS SO QUIET!" Taro said at the top of her lungs.

They didn't say anything. It was as if they didn't hear her.

Taro walked up to Anko-sensai so she wouldn't have to be the wall that separated them.

"Man I just want them to kiss and make up," Taro said in an irritating tone.

"I know. I want to see at least some action. This mission is going to take along time," Anko-sensai said in a wishful tone.

"Hey I have an idea," Taro whispered to Anko-sensai.

They talked amongst themselves while the others just walked in total silence. The seemed like puppets. Every know and then Anko-sensai and Taro would look at them with a evil 'we've got a genius plan coming up' look on there faces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night they made camp. The guys got the fire wood and the girls pitched up two tents. They also found some food to make around there camp sight.

"Alright. I have made a wall so that girls can have on side of the stream and the guys can have the other. So everyone go take a bath," Anko-sensai demanded.

"A bath sounds good. Come on, Chiko and Michiko," Taro said pulling the two girls up so they could take there bath.

"Go on. I have to concentrate on having that wall stay up, so hurry up," Anko-sensai told the guys.

They all went to take a bath.

"So how does it feel to have your men here on the same mission as you," Taro asked teasingly.

"Shut up," they both said.

"Hey I am just asking."

They just floated around and swam every now and then.

"Hey I am going to go check on Anko-sensai. I'll be right back," Taro said getting her clothes and going to the camp sight.

"Later," Chiko said waving her arm.

"See ya," Michiko said with a small smile to Taro.

Taro went to the camp sight and saw Anko-sensai with something in her hand.

"Good. Now it's time to start our plan," Taro said with an evil tone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We had better get out before we catch a cold," Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

"Hey where's our clothes. I know we put them on this tree," Shikamaru said looking for his clothes.

"Yeah."

The two boys started looking for there clothes.

"Are you looking for these?" said someone.

They looked up and saw that it was a man holding up there clothes. He was wearing dark clothes and he covered his face.

"Catch me if you can," the man said running into the forest.

"Hey get back here," Sasuke shouted running to get his clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey did you hear that?" Chiko asked Michiko.

"Yeah. It sounded like Shikamaru and Sasuke," Michiko said looking at the wall. I wonder if there okay.

"Let's go and see,"Chiko said getting out of the water.

"Hey where's my clothes," Chiko said looking under the tree that she put her clothes on.

"It's over there," Michiko said pointing to the clothes that were at the farthest tree.

"Aw man," Chiko said.

"Well I just hope that they won't see us."

"Yeah," Chiko said looking to see if they got out yet.

They went to grab there clothes when they heard something.

"Hey give us back our clothes you jerk," Sasuke yelled as he was running.

He bummped into Chiko and they fell to the floor.

"Hey watch where your going," Chiko said shifting to her side and shook her head.

"Hey what are you two doing over hear," Shikamaru said looking at Michiko.

"Uh." Chiko and Michiko said at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they all said in unison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yes it worked," Taro said looking through a spy glass as she watched them all run behind a tree.

Shikamaru and Sauske's clothes fell out of the sky.

"That was a good idea," said the man behind her.

"You sure did a good job getting them together like that," Taro said smiling to the man.

"Well I try."

Poof.

It was Anko-sensai.

"We should do this again," Taro said giving the spy glass to Anko-sensai.

"We sure do. But this time it should be during there sleep," Anko-sensai said satisfied with there work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's wrong with all of you?" Anko-sensai said durning dinner.

Chiko and Michiko had there backs to the fire on one side and Shikamaru and Sasuke had there backs to the fire on the other side.

"We don't want to talk about it," they said in unison.

"Okay," Taro said trying not to giggle.

"Shut up. Were going to bed," they said.

They went to there tents and went to sleep.

"Should we do it know or later," Anko-sensai whispered in Taro's ear.

"No. Later. Like you said we have a long time. We don't want to have to much fun in one night," Taro whispered back.

"Okay," Anko-sensai said.

"Tomorrow, I hope they have fun," Taro said in an evil tone.


	7. Scam

Chapter 7: Taro and Anko-sensai 'The Bed' scam

Again Taro and Anko-sensai made plans for what they were going to do to them tonight. In the back of them Shikamaru, Sasuke, Chiko, and Michiko were silent and on separate sides. It was as if there was an invisible wall.

"Hey why don't you go break the silence back there," Anko-sensai whisphered to Taro.

"What? Why me?" Taro complained.

"Because your a kid and they will listen to you better then me," Anko-sensai explained.

"Fine," Taro said stamping her feet.

She waited until she got in the middle of the four. It was the same as the first day that they went out to there mission.

"So how exactly are we going to find them?" Taro asked.

This question had bothered her for a long time. They were going out on a mission with no clues or anything.

"Well if my brother can sense my feelings then I think I'll able to sense him," Michiko said looking only at Taro.

"You think," Shikamaru said with an attitude.

"Hey she just found out that she had a twin brother so be nice," Chiko said stopping and yelling at Shikamaru.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said.

"Hey stop with the attitude. I mean I know that her clan kidnapped your girl but that gives you no right to to be mister 'I am all that' act," Sasuke said turning Shikamaru to face him.

"Hey who said that I needed to be defended," Chiko said in an angry tone still standing in her spot.

"Let's just keep moving you guys," Michiko said pulling Chiko so she could move forward.

"Just shut up Michiko. If it wasn't for your stupid clans decision non of this would have happened," Shikamaru snapped.

Michiko looked down and walked up to Shikamaru and slapped him across the face. Then she started to cry.

"Michiko," Chiko whispered.

"Just shut up. If you don't want to be here then leave. I will save Temari weather I like it or not I am going to do it. And when I do I will leave the village for good so I can control my brother and the others," Michiko said looking into Shikamaru's eyes.

She was still crying and she showed hateful eyes. Her body was so tense and she wanted to slap him again.

"Then you can be happy," Michiko said in a much angryer tone.

Then she walked away still crying. Anko-sensai had stopped because she heard the comotion and watched as Michiko walked ahead of them.

"Look. Are you happy now Shikamaru? All she wanted to do was make you happy even if it hurt her. You have no idea the pain and suffering she went through," Chiko said up in Shikamaru's face.

"You were the one to always be there for her and this she is trying to repay you for all that you did for her and this is the thanks that you get. Man, you are more disgusting then Orochimaru," Chiko said then ran off to walk next to Michiko.

Shikamaru had his eyes on Michiko as she walked away from him. Taro ran after Chiko and Sasuke started walking when Taro was half-way to Anko-sensai.

Anko-sensai watched Shikamaru as he looked at the ground. She walked up to him.

"You know Chiko is right," said Anko-sensai in front of him.

Shikamaru looked up at Anko-sensai she had shown kind eyes that she has never shown to anyone else.

"About what? Me being more disgusting then Orochimaru," Shikamaru said turning to face toward the path they just walked on.

"I don't know about that. But everything else she said is true. Michiko always said that she wants to be as strong as you so she could one day go on a mission with you and show you what she can do," Anko-sensai said looking at the horizon which the sun was now setting.

"She has done nothing but, admire you. You have always been there for her. More than her parents," Anko-sensai said giggling.

Shikamaru smiled at what she said.

"Michiko has a lot of spirit and when she is around you she is more spirited then ever."

"What are you trying to say?" Shikamaru said turning to Anko-sensai.

"Say sorry to her and be there for her just like you always have," Anko-sensai said putting her hand on his shoulders and gave him a big smile.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said.

"No problem. Now lets catch up before we get left behind," Anko-sensai said starting to walk.

"Right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night.

"Hey should we do our plan?" Taro asked Anko-sensai said at the camp while the others were taking a shower.

"Duh. That is what this chapter is called isn't it," Anko-sensai said.

"Someone is making a story about us?" Taro said looking up at the sky.

"You are defiantly Ino's sister," Anko-sensai said shaking her head.

"What?" Taro said looking at her.

"Shut up and help me with this," Anko said tugging one of the tents.

"Fine," Taro said standing up to help Anko.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was a good bath," Chiko said stretching.

"Yeah. At least we didn't have our clothes moved," Michiko said putting her jacket on.

"Yeah. And the guys didn't bump into us again," Chiko said looking at the side where the boys were taking a shower.

"Hey do you guys have your clothes on?" Sasuke asked from the side that Chiko was looking at and behind a tree.

"Do you?" Chiko said putting her fist on her hips.

"Yes."

"So do we."

"Let's get back," Shikamaru said coming out of the darkness.

"Right," Michiko agreed.

They walked back to the camp and they didn't talk much.

"Hey what is this?" Michiko said looking at a note.

"WHAT?!" they all said shouting at the paper.

It says:

_Dear all of you,_

_While me and Taro was putting up the tent an animal flew into it and while we were trying to get it out we recked the tent. So we are me and Taro went out in the woods to find the beast and have it for breakfast. We won't be back until late so you will have to sleep in the guys tent. If you don't want the animals friends to come by I suggest you guys sleep in one tent tonight. We also need you at full strength._

_From Anko-sensai._

_P.S Guys don't do anything you regret. -Taro._

"Man this mission just had to get worst," Chiko said sitting at the fire.

"Yeah," Sasuke said leaning on a tree.

"Well let's get some sleep. It's pretty late," Shikamaru said.

"Right. And I don't want to now what is out here," Michiko said in scared tone.

They all went into the tent and saw that there sleeping bags were set up. Michiko's and Chiko's sleeping bags were in the middle, Sasuke's sleeping bag was on Chiko's side and Shikamaru's sleeping bag was on Michiko's side.

"What on earth?" Shikamaru said slapping his head.

"Maybe we could move the sleeping bags?" Michiko said going to her sleeping bag to move it.

She tugged it and it didn't move. She tried again and again and it wouldn't move. The others watched her and saw that her sleeping bag wouldn't move.

"Are you that weak or is something holding it down?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

Chiko elbowed Sasuke in the ribs for being so mean. She went to her sleeping bag and tried and the same happened. The guys checked there sleeping bags too. There's wouldn't move either.

"What the heck is going on? Our sleeping bags are like glued to the tent," Shikamaru said trying to look under his sleeping bag.

"Great. We have to sleep like this," Sasuke said sitting on his sleeping bag.

"Do you think that we like this?" Chiko said in an angry tone.

"I know your friend there does," Sasuke said pointing to Michiko.

"Hey leave her alone," Chiko said blocking Michiko from Sasuke's finger.

Sasuke folded his arms and turned his head to the side.

"Just shut up and get some sleep. As long as our sleeping bags are closed we won't be able to move around much," Shikamaru said getting into his sleeping bag.

"Your right," Michiko said a bit shy.

"Fine," Sasuke said getting into his.

The were asleep before they new it.

During the night Taro and Anko-sensai got a camera out and recorded what was going on in the tent. Then they left leaving the camera where they could see all of the action.

Sasuke had his arms out of the sleeping bag laying flat on his back and Shikamaru too. The girls faced each other showing there backs to there lovers.

Sauske shifted so his face would face Chiko's head and he wrapped his arm around her stomach with out even knowing. Shikamaru did the same to Michiko.

The girls turned to face them and put there head in there chest then the boys wrapped both of there arms around the girls and locked it between there shoulder blades.

In the morning Michiko had her head and chest on Shikamaru's chest and he was laying flat. Chiko was on her side facing Michiko's back and Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Chiko and her arms were wrapped around his.

"Good morning sunshine," Anko-sensai said coming into the tent in the morning.

She looked at them and saw that they didn't wake up yet.

"Did they wake up yet?" Taro asked coming into the tent whispering with a camera in her hand.

"Yep. Give me the camera. Quick," Anko-sensai said holding her hand out for the camera.

She started to go crazy with the camera. She zoomed in on the two pairs of couples faces and took a picture at them from a distance and all sorts of them.

They were starting to wake up so Anko-sensai quickly put away the camera and they both ran out of the tent.

"Huh," Michiko said rubbing her eyes.

She got up still rubbing her eyes. The she looked down and saw the sleeping Shikamaru. She blushed while she watched him sleep. Then she turned to Chiko and saw that she was in Sasuke's arms. Then she saw a picture in the middle of them and when she picked it up she...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Michiko screamed.


	8. I love you

Chapter 8: I love you

"Hey shut your trap all of you," Anko-sensai said coming into the tent.

Sasuke was at the end of the tent and Chiko was on Michiko's sleeping bag hugging her and looking at Sasuke. Michiko and Shikamaru was doing the same thing. They were all breathing hard because they were screaming.

"Why on earth were you on me?" Chiko yelled at Sasuke letting go of Michiko.

"What? You were the one holding my arms around you," Sasuke said standing up yelling at Chiko.

"Michiko why did you yell in my ear. If you were trying to wake me up you could have shook me," Shikamaru said digging his ear.

"That is not why I was screaming and I wasn't screaming in your ear," Michiko said in a sassy tone to Shikamaru. "I was screaming at this."

She held up the picture and Shikamaru went closer to the picture and showed there positions before they woke up in the morning and on top of that they were all topless even though they weren't right now. They had there close on this whole time.

Chiko took the picture out of Shikamaru's hand and looked at the picture. Sasuke was looking over her shoulder at the picture and made sure that he had his shirt on and it was.

"Oaw man. That was the best piture we took and you guys had to see," Anko-sensaid complained.

They all looked up at her with angry eyes.

"Who's we?" they all asked.

"Hey what is all the screaming about," Taro said coming into the tent.

All four pairs of eyes went to Taro as she came in and they had the same angry eyes they had on Anko-sensai.

"They now that we did this," Anko-sensai whispered to Taro who was clueless.

"What?" Taro said in normal volume.

"Yep."

Anko-sensai spotted the camera that they left last night and tried to get it until Shikamaru used his shadow possession justsu on her and Sasuke grabbed the camera.

"Well at least you guys have teamwork," Anko-sensai said complementing the two.

All four of them showed there backs to them and watched what was on the camera. When the show was over there was a very bad mood in the air. Chiko showed her angry eyes at Sasuke and he showed his to her. Shikamaru and Michiko did the same thing. Then they looked at Taro and Anko-sensai.

"What the heck are you trying to pull?" Chiko said in an angry tone.

"Well... um..." Anko-sensai said trying to explain.

"Don't blame me I had nothing to do with this. It was all her idea," Taro said pointing to Anko-sensai.

"Shut up. If I am going down you are coming with me," Anko-sensai said putting her hand down.

"Shikamaru if you will," Chiko said.

"Just what I was thinking," Shikamaru said.

He did his Shadow possession justsu again to hold them down. Chiko was showing a scary face as she walked slowly to them. Then she started hitting them kicking them and all sorts of things.

The were on the ground in five minutes.

"You are so Sakura's little sister," Anko-sensai said a bit dissy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the after noon the two guys and the two girls were even farther apart then ever. Chiko and Michiko was ahead of everyone so she could find her brother. Taro and Anko-sensai were in the middle sulking. And Sasuke and Shikamaru was in the back watching the two girls in front of them.

"Hey we should take to them," Anko-sensai whispered to Taro after sulking.

"But how. They probably won't listen to us," Taro said straightening up.

"Well we will have to try. If we don't then we won't be able to beat those guys," Anko-sensai said reasonablely.

"Okay. I'll talk to Chiko and Michiko because I have a better history with them," Taro said running to catch up with them.

Anko-sensai stopped so she could talk to the boys.

"Whatever you have to say it had better not do with your scams," Shikamaru said pointing his nose up in the air.

"It's not that," Anko-sensai said walking in between Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Then what," Sasuke said putting his hands in his pocket and looking away from Anko-sensai.

"It's about the girls. I have trained them for along time and watched them," Anko-sensai started to say. "Michiko has grown up a lot hasn't she Shikamaru?"

"Yeah," he said putting his head down.

"And Sasuke hasn't Chiko become a little soft," Anko-sensai said looking at Sasuke.

"That is true, " Sauske said putting his head down.

"You wanna now what the reason is?" Anko-sensai said looking at them up ahead.

They both looked at her not answering.

"It is because of you two. Michiko really admires you Shikamaru and Sasuke, Chiko really wants you to smile so they are both working hard so they can be able to do what they can for you. If you think about they love you," Anko-sensai said.

They looked at the girls. They all started remembering the good times that they had together.

"So think about what me and Taro is trying to do," Anko-sensai said.

She walked faster so she could be in the middle again. They were both thinking about what Anko-sensai said.

"So do you love Chiko?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is non of your business," Sasuke said in an angry tone. "But yes. I do. I actually told her when Michiko was taken in. But I never got an answer."

"I see," Shikamaru said in a sad tone.

"That's right you already have a girlfriend," Sasuke said realizing Shikamaru's dilemma.

"Yeah. Man this is such a drag," Shikamaru said complaining.

"Maybe you'll see who you want to choose when this is over," Sasuke said giving hope to Shikamaru.

_**Meanwhile in the front.**_

"What do you want Taro? Another beating," Chiko said in an angry tone.

"No. I just want you to realize what me and Anko-sensai was trying to do," Taro said.

"Yeah. So you two can have fun," Michiko said in angry and sad tone.

"Well that is one reason. But not the true reason. We wanted you guys to talk like you guys use too. I miss it when you guys would laugh and talk and things like that. But now that were older you guys are starting to fall in love and it gets confusing. Ever since we went on this mission there has been nothing but tension between you guys. Just tell them that you love them already. Because I am getting sick and tired of you guys not talking," Taro said reasoning with them.

"Well Chiko can esaily say that she loves Sasuke but, Shikamaru already has a girl friend," Michiko said in a sad tone.

"Hey if you tell him he can make a decision and then he'll sweep you off your feet like a night on his noble steed and take you near a cliff where it meets the full moon and you'll be sucking face," Chiko said imagining the whole scene.

"Michiko be quite. You now that, that will never happen. Besides Temari is a lot more pretty then I am," Michiko said.

Smack.

Taro and Chiko slapped her across the face.

"You are the one who should shut up. You are talking nothing but, nonsense. Don't you remember in our grade almost all the guys asked you out but you turned them down," Taro and Chiko said n unison.

Michiko looked ahead of her remembering all of the guys asking her to go out with them and she refused.

"So tonight you guys will tell your men that you love them," Taro said happily.

"I'll try," Michiko said looking down.

"Me too," Chiko said in a happy tone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night after dinner Michiko and Chiko went into the forest near the lake on opposite sides of the camp. There men followed them right after and Taro and Anko-sensai decided to wait in the camp. They couldn't move anyway because they were tied up to a tree pretty tight.

Chiko and Sasuke is first.

"Hey you wanted to see me," Sasuke said coming out of the forest and coming near the lake where Chiko was sitting.

"Yeah," Chiko said standing up.

They were close to each other by now and they felt really awkward.

"Man this is ackward," Sasuke said scratching his head.

"Yeah," Chiko said trying to avoid Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke look, I am sorry if I didn't give you answer back there. I was just so shocked and all that I wasn't sure how I felt," Chiko said playing with her hands and was looking at them. "But... um..."

She couldn't find the way to say it. Sasuke new she was having a hard time so he used his index finger and thumb and curessed her chin and moved her head up so she could look into his eyes.

"And what is your answer," Sasuke said in a sweet tone.

"I... I... Dammit I love Sasuke Uchiha," Chiko burst out.

She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him. Sasuke didn't have a second thought and kissed her back. Then she released him and took a step back.

"That is all I have to say," she said looking down and taking another step back.

"If you think I feel differently about you because you waited for so long you wrong," Sasuke said closing the gap between them.

Chiko took another step back and she was falling into the lake when Sasuke grabbed her around her back and used his other had to put her head to his chest. But he slipped and both of them fell. When they rose up from the water they looked at each other then started laughing.

After they laughed Sauke and Chiko kissed again.

_**Meanwhile on the other side of the lake.**_

"Hey Michiko," Shikamaru said standing right behind Michiko who was standing up near the lake.

"Hi Shikamaru," Michiko said not looking at him nor turning around.

"What did you want to talk about with me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just wanted to tell you how I really feel about you. I have felt this way for way to long and kept my mouth shut for to many years so hear it goes," Chiko started to say. "I love you. I loved you for a very long time. If you choose Temari still then that is fine as long as you are happy. That's all."

Michiko turned crying and was about to run toward the camp sight until Shikamaru pulled her to him and kiss her. She was shocked but returned the kiss. Shikamaru pulled her away and ran for the camp. Michiko new why he did this. She just fell to the ground and started crying.


	9. Michiko's powers

Chapter 9: Michiko's powers

Shikamaru came back to the camp and wasn't looking to happy at all. Sasuke and Chiko was sitting next to each other happily.

"Hey how did you make us look naked on that picture?" Chiko asked Taro and Anko-sensai.

"We used the illsion jutsu," Anko-sensai stated.

"Oh," Chiko said.

"Hey Shikamaru how did it go?" Sasuke asked when Shikamaru sat down.

He didn't answer them. He just took his food and started to eat. Chiko looked back at the forest to see if Michiko would pop up behind him and she didn't.

"Hey where is Michiko?" Chiko asked Shikamaru.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Michiko screamed near the lake.

Shikamaru was the first to run to Michiko's aid while everyone followed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Near the lake Michiko was facing four men that were covered in dark cloaks. She was really scared and unsure what to do.

One of them came up to her and held out his hand. Michiko wasn't sure why he would do that. Then he lowered his hood of his cloak and reviled himself.

Michiko gasped. It was his twin brother. He didn't look much like her but his hair was the same color.

"Michiko," Shikamaru yelled.

Michiko's brother turned and saw Shikamaru. On the side Michiko could see her brother's eyes turn red. Then he went charging after Shikamaru for the kill. Shikamaru dodged the attack and did a back flip until he landed in front of Michiko.

"Shikamaru stop. It's them. Don't fight them," Michiko pleaded.

"We should they kidnapped my Temari," Shikamaru said going to attack them.

"SHIKAMARU STOP," Michiko shouted.

Shikamaru didn't stop. He just attacked them wildly. Michiko didn't want him or any of them to fight.

"Stop," Michiko whispered. "Stop this right now," she said a little louder."ENOUGH," Michiko shouted.

Soon Michiko's chakra was surrounding her and soon chakra strings were attaching to each of the men that were in cloaks and her brother. They stopped what they were doing and walked toward her and bowed to her as if she were queen. Michiko stood up not knowing what she was doing. When she opened her eyes it was crimson red.

"I demand you to stop this at once and go home," she comanded not in her own voice.

"Yes ma'am," they answered.

The left in one quick move. Michiko's chakra was going back to her body and she fell to the ground unconscious. The others were to late but came to Michiko's aid anyway.

"Michiko," Chiko screamed running to Michiko's side.

"Is she okay?" Taro asked while Chiko was doing her healing on Michiko.

"Yes. She just need her rest," Chiko said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"I am not sure," Shikamaru said still surprised at what Michiko could do. "Now I know why her clan is so protective over her."

"What do you mean?" Chiko asked getting ready to move Michiko.

"She controlled them using her chakra and that was a lot of chakra that she had," Shikamaru explained.

He started telling them what happened while they were running after him.

"I see," Anko-sensai said.

They were silent for a while.

"We better move camp here since we can't move Michiko," Chiko said standing up.

"Alright. Shikamaru you stay here and protect Michiko," Anko-sensai ordered.

Shikamaru sat where Chiko was sitting while everyone went to get all the camping things.

Shikamaru watched as Michiko slept. He couldn't help but watched her. As he watched her he saw how smooth her skin was and how pretty her hair was in the moon light and her lips. He started to remember how he kissed her. He shook is head at the memory_. I can't I am with Temari. I don't want to hurt her feelings. But then again I don't want to hurt Michiko's feelings either. Dam this is such a drag_, Shikamaru said to himself.

"Shikamaru, I love you," Michiko said in her sleep. "Forgive me," Michiko said as if she were in a bad dream.

Shikamaru was shocked but unsure what to do. His mind was full of things that it gave him a migraine. It was so irritating. When the others came back he just went to sleep and didn't tell anyone what he heard nor told Michiko what she said.


	10. Then there were 3

Chapter 10: Then there were 3

That morning Michiko was the first to wake up. When she woke up no one was there so she went out to see if they were outside. When she came out side it was dark.

"Hey isn't it morning," Michiko said out loud to herself.

Then she saw that the three men that came last night.

"How did that girl command us? The only ones who can are our twins and they are far away from us," one of them said.

"That is a good question," the other cloaked one said.

"That is because she is the youngest of all of us and the last of us," Michiko said in her brother's tone.

Michiko didn't understand what was happening to her.

"My lord. I thought you were the one. After all you were the one to make us do what ever you demanded," the fist one said with all three of them bowing to Michiko.

"That is because I am her twin," Michiko said again.

Then everything went black.

"Michiko. Hey Michiko wake up. It's time to get moving," Michiko heard Chiko's voice.

Michiko slowly opened her eyes and saw Chiko's face on her side.

''Chiko," Michiko said to Chiko softly.

"Hey your finally back from the dead," Chiko said jokingly.

"Where am I?" Michiko asked unsure while sitting up.

"Your in the tent. You have been knocked out for almost two days. We thought that you weren't gonna wake up," Chiko said helping Michiko.

"Oh. How is Shikamaru?'' Michiko asked in a soft tone.

"He is gone," Chiko said.

"What?!" Michiko said standing up quickly to get her gear on.

"Ever since you were knocked out he left as soon as he woke up," Chiko explained. "He went to find them hoping to find Temari."

"So he did choose her," Michiko said to herself so soft that Chiko did not hear what she said.

"And he left this for you," Chiko said giving a sheet of paper to Mchiko.

Michiko took the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Michiko, _

_About the other night it was a mistake. I am only your friend and that is all we will ever be. I am sorry it has to be this way but I love Temari and I want to be with her. I am going to stop your clan and get my girl back. When I come back I will make sure that your clan isn't responsible for this. I hope that we can still be friends after this._

_From your friend  
Shikamaru._

_P.S When you get this you need to go back to the village and tell Lady Tsunade everything especially what I am doing. _

Michiko started to cry. The only words that replayed in her head was _get my girl back._Then she replayed the night that they kissed the night that she told him how she really felt about him. She ripped up the paper and went outside.

"Michiko," Chiko said following behind her.

"Anko-sensai. I want you and the others to go back to the village,'' Michiko ordered.

"Why?" Anko-sensai asked in a wondering tone.

"Because this is my mission and no one else's. I need to stop them," Michiko said with so much confidence.

"Well you need to take two people with you because as I have always taught you, you need a tree man squad to go out on a mission. And if you go alone you will be known as a rouge ninja," Anko-sensai said.

"Then that is fine. As long as I stop them myself," Michiko said.

"You are not going to be as stupid as Shikamaru," Chiko said packing up the tent with Sasuke. "Me and Sasuke will go with her Anko-sensai."

"Alright that is fine with me," Anko-sensai said.

"No. You are not going with me it is to dangerous," Michiko said trying to convice Chiko not to go with her.

"Hey I invented danger, remember. I got you out of jail and I would be counted as a criminal. Not to mention what my parents would do to me," Chiko said not backing down.

"Still," Michiko said trying not to except defeat.

"Besides you need some infromation on how to stop them," Chiko said. "And we won't give it to you unless you let us come with you."

"Your cruel. You know that," Michiko said excepting defeat.

"I try," Chiko said jokingly.

"Alright as soon as we get these tents down we will depart," Sasuke said rolling up the tent.

"Okay," Anko-sensai said putting out the fire.

"Hey I don't get some action," Taro said still sitting down.

"Yes. They need bonding time anyway and they will know that it is us. Besides we need to stay behind and be back ups. Oh, by the way take these," Anko-sensai said giving Michiko, Chiko, and Sasuke communicators.

"Won't these not work since we are going to be far away," Chiko said taking it out of Anko-sensai's hand.

"Nope. These will work to all villages that are aliened with us. Some ninjas are on standby because of this. So when you need back up just let us know," Anko-sensai explained. "Well good luck."

"Thanks sensai," Michiko and Chiko said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said putting it on.

They put away all of the tents and said goodbye. Each of them went there separate ways.

"So what is this information that you were going to give me?" Michiko asked ahead of them.

"We aren't going to tell you until we get there," Sasuke said.

"That is right because as soon as we give it to you, you will try to get ride of us," Chiko said knowing of Michiko's plan.

"How did you guys know?" Michiko asked.

"Your easy to figure out when it comes to planing. But when it comes to your feelings your a perfect actress," Chiko commented her.

"I guess your right," Michiko said smiling.

As they were running Michiko could see Shikamaru in front of them somewhere in the distance. _I am not going to let them hurt you Shikamaru. Were coming to help you, _Michiko said in her head as the image of Shikamaru running in front of them disappeared.


	11. The plan

Chapter 11: The plan

"Michiko can you sense them," Chiko said running behind her on the fourth day.

"Yes. There not to far. They should be just ahead. And if I am correct the whole clan is there," Michiko said running with her eyes closed.

"Alright so what is the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"I am not sure," Michiko said.

"What? You mean your just going to wing it," Sasuke said angry.

"Don't worry Sasuke Michiko is a fast thinker like Shikamaru," Chiko said trying to clam down Sasuke.

Michiko was silenced by Shikamaru's name. Ever since they left her mind has been on him. Asking herself, _Why did I tell him that I love him? Why did he kiss me? Does he still love me or is it just a lie? What is the real reasons for leaving the team and doing this by himself? Why Shikamaru? Why._

Michiko stopped by a near by tree.

"Hey why are we stopping," Sasuke asked.

"Becuase we are here," Michiko said.

They looked out and saw that there was a fortress of some kind and there were a lot of people. They all looked like a duplicate of her own clan. She could tell who's twin was who. She felt like she was in deja vu land or something.

"So what is our plan?" Sasuke whispered.

Michiko looked to see if she could find Shikamaru and she did. He was attached to this wood thing and his hands where tighed and was above his head. He had a lot of scars so Michiko guessed that he tried to fight them off. On the top of the fortress she saw Temari. She looked worst then Shikamaru did. Temari was surrounded by wood and hay.

"There going to burn her," Michiko said.

"What?" Chiko said looking where Michiko was looking.

"So how are we going to save them," Sasuke asked.

"I will distract everyone while you two get them out of here," Michiko said.

"That is suicde," Chiko said.

"No it is not. Remember they want me alive and they want to kill them. So if you guys get them out of here while I distract them then you guys can make a run for it," Michiko explained.

"Are you sure?" Chiko said.

"Positive. Alright Sasuke I want you to get Temari since you are fast and that is the one person that they want dead. Chiko I know that you can get Shikamaru out of here quick since he is lower to the ground. As soon as you both get out of here safely heal them," Michiko explained the plan.

"Alright but you might want the information," Chiko said before commencing the rescue.

"What is that?" Michiko asked confused.

Chiko told her about the night that they were attacked and how she was able to stop them.

"So your are say that if i use my chakra and put my feelings into them then I can be able to control them," Michiko asked making sure that she got this right.

"Correct," Chiko said.

"Alright. I will use that as a last resort but for know let's do this," Michiko said.

"Right," Sasuke and Chiko said at the same time.

"Good luck," Chiko said going to her position.

"You too," Michiko said back to Chiko.

_Please be alright Sauske, _Michiko said to herself as she got into her position.


	12. Reliaze

Chapter 12: Realizing

Michiko grabbed her kunai knife and went to them.

"Hello there," she said as soon as she came to meet all of there eyes.

"You," said a man that looked like her father.

He had dark hair, brown eyes, tall, and a bit muscular.

"So do you guys want to play a game," Michiko said teasingly.

"What do you want to play?" Michiko's twin brother asked coming up behind her fathers twin brother.

"Let's play. Who can kill me first?" Michiko said raising her kunai knife.

They all stepped forward but they were too late. Michiko already stabbed herself in the arm. Soon all of there eyes turned red full of hatread and anger.

Michiko started to run for it while everyone was getting into there evil state. Michiko gave the signal to Sasuke and Chiko to get Temari and Shikamaru out of here. The whole twin clan was on the move to get Michiko.

_Forgive me Shikamaru for all the pain I caused you, _Michiko said to herself looking back and all she could see was red eyes that were following her but, she actually saw Shikamaru still chained to the wooden poll. She looked ahead of her and started running faster.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten minutes later.

"Man has she always been this heavy or am I just weak," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure it wasn't her fan?" Chiko asked healing Temari.

"Nope. Her fan wasn't on her," Sasuke said.

"Well she does look a bit over size. I know she isn't pregnant that is a fact," Chiko said healing her stomach.

"How do you know?" Sasuke said seeming a bit interested.

"It's hard to explain. And it is a medical thing so you wouldn't understand.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Five minutes later.

"Hey do you think that Michiko will be okay," Shikamaru heard Sasuke's voice.

"I am not sure. As soon as I am done here then I will go and help her," said Chiko.

"No. You used to much of your chakra. Let me go out there," Sasuke suggested.

"No. I know about your curse mark. I heard Sakura talking about it in her room. If you loose control no one will be able to stop you and I don't want something bad happening to you or Michiko. Now stop talking I need to concentrate," Chiko said angerly.

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and saw Chiko on his right side and could see green light coming from his hands. He looked to his left and saw Sasuke on the side of Temari who was sitting up. Her wounds were now nothing but scar's. Parts of her clothing was torn off but most of her clothes were just cut where scars are.

"Temari," Shikamaru said gabbing Temari and putting her head to his chest. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Thank goodness you are alive. I thought something bad happened to you."

"I am alright," Temari whispered in Shikamaru's chest.

"Good," Shikamaru said starting to tear.

"Hey the next time you do that someone will cut your heart on the inside," Chiko shouted.

"Oh, sorry," Shikamaru said letting go of Temari.

He looked around as Chiko finished up healing his wounds.

"Where is Michiko?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke and Chiko were silent.

"So that beotch is on there side. I thought she would turn against us," Temari said.

"Shut up. Your the beotch. She is the one right now risking her life to save your butt. You know she is going to die becuase she was trying to save you both," Chiko said very mad.

"Yeah right. She is probably kidnap me again so she can get her grubby hands on my Shikamaru," Temari said raising her nose in the air.

"I am done Shikamaru," Chiko said to Shikamaru. "Sasuke hold Shikamaru down so I can kick her butt all the way up her mothers butt," Chiko said rolling up her sleeves and started walking toward Temari.

Shikamaru to seem to not hear of the conversation. Nor the things that Temari said about Michiko. The only thing that he heard was that Michiko was out there diying because of them.

"Chiko come on. Please save your energy. You can kick her butt later. We need to reserve our energy to help Michiko," Sasuke said trying to hold Chiko back.

"Fine. But me and Michiko get to kick her butt when this is all over. I don't care if you brother is a demon or your father is the Kazegage. I will treat you like anyone who insults someone who saves them," Chiko threatened.

"What ever. I don't need them to defeat you. And Michiko is nothing but a low level, evil, twisted, boyfriends stealing son of a b-"

Slap.

"Shikamaru," Temari said holding the cheek that he slpapped.

"Just Shut up Temari. You don't know anything about her so why should you talk. You have no right to call her that. I like her. No I am in love with her. I don't love you any more. I have loved her for a long time. Ever since she came to our village I have loved her. So your the boyfriend stealer. Not her. And I was the idiot who didn't see that I was hurting her," Shikamaru said standing over Temari.

"Wo. Shikamaru," Sasuke said letting go of Chiko.

"Alright Shikamaru. Hey next time punch her in her ugly face," Chiko cheered him on.

"But," Temari said as Shikamaru turned away from her.

"No. I am going to go after her and save her," Shikamaru said pulling his hand away from Temari's. "I need to tell her before I regret it the rest of my life. And that is something that I cannot live with."

"Well you better hurry. I don't know how much time she will have," Chiko said coming back to her sences.

"Alright. Get back to the Leaf village and say there," Shikamaru ordered.

"Here take this," Sasuke said giving Shikamaru on of the comunitators.

"We shouldn't be to far just in case you need back up. And there are some ninja's on standby to help as well use that to tell us when you need us," Chiko explained.

"Okay," Shikamaru said putting it on.

Temari just stood there. Her cheek was turning red becuase of how hard Shikamaru slapped her.

"I am sorry Temari for playing with your heart but that is how I feel. If you stop me then I will have no choice but to fight you and I will not hesitate," Shikamaru said with his back to her.

"Let me say this. I have always known that you two loved each other. That is why I guess I got jealous. I don't like it so I will fight until you are mine but, go and save her," Temari said.

"Okay," Shikamaru said turning half of his head to Temari giving her a threataning look.

He left them to find Michiko.

_Michiko I am coming. Please don't be dead yet. Please be alive and well. I need to tell you that I...love you, _Shikamaru said to himself as he ran through the trees. All he could see as he passed the trees where Michiko's smiling face that was so heavenly that Shikamaru started to blush. _I guess I really was in love with you when I first meet you._


	13. Shikamaru and Michiko

Chapter 13: Shikamaru and Michiko

Michiko was behind a tree hiding herself from the twin clan. She was tending to her wound.

_I hope I gave them enough time, _Michiko said tieing a knote on her wound with a peace of her clothing.

She looked on the side of the tree and a kunai was inches from her face but, it hit the other tree.

"There she is," said one of the people from the twin clan.

Some of the men and women had red eyes the others were coming out of the trance. The ones that did were out cold. Michiko started to run again but this time she started heading back to the ruins.

_Man if I keep this up I will surley die, _Michiko said running even though she reached her limit.

Another kunai was coming straight for her head and by the time she turned she it was close to her forehead.

"Michiko are you alright," Michiko heard a familiar voice.

Michiko opened her eyes and saw that she was in Shikamaru's arms and they were running in away from the twin clan.

"Shikamaru," she said a bit shocked but happy.

"Hey, I see that you woke up," he said with sarcasm.

"I wasn't out for long was I?" Michiko asked not getting the joke.

"Michiko that was a joke you just shut your eyes for a few seconds," Shikamaru started laughing.

"Oh," Michiko said feeling a bit so stupid.

Shikamaru put her down and then they started running together.

"I see that your wounds are healed," Michiko said looking at Shikamaru.

"Yep. Chiko is going to be a great medical ninja," Shikamaru said smiling at Michiko.

"Um...Shikamaru?" Michiko said looking down as she was running.

"Yes?" Shikamaru said.

"Does Temari know that your with me?" Michiko said a bit shy.

"Yes," Shikamaru whispered.

"Look Shikamaru I am s-" Michiko started to say.

Shikamaru moved Michiko's body from a flying kunai and hid behind the nearest tree.

"Thanks," Michiko whispered.

"No problem," Shikamaru said moving a peace of her hair that was in front of her face.

Michiko was blushing when he did that. There face was coming close together slowly but another kunai ruined the moment.

"Let's get out of here," Michiko said taking Shikamaru's hand.

Michiko and Shikamaru didn't unlock each others hands no matter what.

They were at the ruins soon. Michiko and Shikamaru went to the top of it and saw that everyone from the twin clan was gone.

"What on earth?" Shikamaru said.

"I thought that they would follow us," Michiko said looking down.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said agreing with me.

"I guess we can go home know," Michiko said looking at Shikamaru.

"I guess so," Shikamaru said looking at Michiko.

Michiko started walking down the stars of the ruins.

"Michiko wait," Shikamaru said grabbing her arm before she took another step.

"Yes," Michiko said turning to Shikamaru.

"Look about the other night...I um..." Shikamaru was trying to say.

"Yes," Michiko said going back up the stairs.

"I... I am just going to show you," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru pulled Michiko's face to his and they started kissing. Michiko was having a field of butterflies in her stomach and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she could have the kiss last longer. One of Shikamaru's arms was around her waist and the other one was in between her shoulder blades so her body would be closer to his.

They finally released after five minutes both breathing really hard.

"So that is how you really feel," Michiko said with her arms still around Shikamaru's neck.

"Yeah. I know that I kissed you before but, that didn't really say how I felt," Shikamaru confessed.

"I see. Well let me show you how I feel since I only said it," Michiko said pulling Shikamaru's head closer to her's.

Again they kissed.

Authours input: Okay people back up. As you can see these guys kiss and kiss. I know that you are all wondering what happened to the twin clan we will get to that. But right know I just want to say thank you for reading this document of mine it was dedicated to my friend who loves Shikamaru. I hope you all review and read the rest of my stories. So back to the love birds kissing.

Another five minutes passed and they finally relased. Shikamaru moved his arm that was on Michiko's back hand put his hand on her cheek. Michiko closed her eyes so she could enjoy his touch.

Beep. Beep.

"Did you hear that?" Michiko said opening her eyes.

"Here what?" Shikamaru still looking at Michiko with flirty eyes.

Beep. Beep.

"That," Michiko said letting go of Shikamaru.

Michiko went to the sound and found that under the hay that Temari was over underneath that was a bomb.

"Aw man," Shikamaru said. "Let's get out of here," Shikamaru said grabbing Michiko's arm so they could leave.

"Shikamaru you go and I will destroy the bomb," Michiko said looking at Shikamaru.

"No," Shikamaru yelled.

"Why?" Michiko asked standing up.

"Because what if you don't destroy the bomb in time," Shikamaru said.

"Then I will go down with it," Michiko said. "Shikamaru this bomb will destroy this area and half of the Leaf village. If I don't destroy the bomb then I wil use my chakra to cut it's rang in half. My clan is able to do that."

"Then I will stay and help you so you can survive," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru even if you did stay I won't survive. The range like that I will use all of my chakra and I will surely die," Michiko pointed out. "Please go."

"I won't," Shikamaru said with a firm voice.

"But-" Michiko was about to argue but Shikamaru kissed her so she wouldn't argue.

"I am staying with you," Shikamaru said after the kiss and ending the discussion.

"Alright," Michiko said giving in.

"So how do you destroy a bomb?" Shikamaru asked after they had there moment.

"How should I know?" Michiko said.

"What?" Shikamaru said panicking.

"Well, I thought I would just wing it as I usually do. Just like when I was trying to save you guys," Michiko said hoping to make things better.

"We are talking about our lives here. How can you wing it?" Shikamaru panicked.

"That is my thing okay. I am not a fast planner okay," Michiko said.


	14. Forgive me

Chapter 14: Forgive me

"GREAT WHAT DO WE DO?" Shikamaru said out of control.

"Get a hold of yourself man." Michiko said studying the bomb. "If I am right if we just cut one of these colored cords then the bomb will stop."

"And what if we cut the wrong one?" Shikamaru asked scared of the resutls.

"Then we blow up instantly," Michiko said as if she didn't know that it was a bomb in her hand.

"And you are alright with that," Shikamaru said still panicking.

"If you are going to be a worry wart and a drama queen then leave," Michiko said getting out a small kunai.

"I am not a drama queen and if I was it would be king not queen for I am not a girl and if I was you would turn into a lezbean," Shikamaru pointed out.

"What did you say?" Michiko said not hearing what Shikamaru said.

"Great the worlds life is in weird calm girls hands," Shikamaru said out loud to himself.

"What was that?'' Michiko asked.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said.

"Well I guess I have to just pick one," Michiko said.

"Well hurry up and pick one and please choose the right one," Shikamaru panicked.

Michiko chose the red cord and cut it. They both closed there eyes to scared of the results.

"Are we dead?" Shikamaru asked with his eyes closed.

"I don't know," Michiko said.

They both slowly opened there eyes and they were alive.

"Uh," they both said in unison thankful that they were safe.

Beep. Beep.

Michiko looked at her hand and saw the bomb going to ten seconds. She dropped the bomb and held on to Shikamaru as tight as she could with out cutting off his serculation.

"I thought that it would go off," Shikamaru panicked even more.

"I am so sorry Shikamaru," Michiko said in his chest. "I guess I will have to do what I said was going to be the last resorte."

"You are going to have to use that jutsu huh," Shikamaru said worringly.

"Yeah."

"Well I will help you just tell me what to do," Shikamaru said holding her closely.

"Just kiss me and pure half of your chakra into me and I'll do the rest," Michiko said.

"I know there is another way but I know that you just want to kiss me," Shikamaru said holding her cheek.

"Yeah. I just want one last kiss from you before I go," Michiko said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way for both of us to survive?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Michiko whispered.

Shikamaru looked at her with sad eyes. She wanted her to stay by his side forever. Know she has to let go of the one girl he truely fell in love with.

"Forgive me, " Michiko whispered closing the gap between there lips.

"I will always forgive you and love you," Shikamaru whispered letting her come to him.

The boom went off and they kissed. Michiko's chakra made a big white light ball around them to supress the bombs attack. Then the white ball became a wolf and launched a white light at the bomb to stop it's attack.

With the colision of the two attacks the only thing that was destroy was 7 miles of the area and the light was gone. Michiko and Shikamaru were both on the ground.

None of them woke up. They were still in there hugging position as if they were standing up.

When night fall came the twin clan came and saw the two on the gound that was 4 feet deep. Michiko's brother and one of the others came down and carried them up. They took them to another hideout that they had. Underground about 10 miles away from the oringinal hideout was a palace that was like atlantis but brand new as if it were just built.

"What should we do with them?" asked on of the elderly to Michiko's Uncle.

"We will keep them here until they wake up. Or at least to know if one of them is alive," he said.

"Alright. Put them in the healing chamber," the elderly ordered on of the healers.

"Yes sir," she said.


	15. Yuki

Chapter 15:Yuki

Shikamaru woke up the next day and saw that he was in a strange place.

"Where am I?" Shikamaru said sitting up.

He looked around and didn't see Michiko around anywhere. He heard the door open and then hid behind the bed from the intruder.

"I know that you are there," said a familiar voice.

Shikamaru poked his head up and he saw that it was Michiko's twin brother.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you," he said keeping his distance.

"Where is Michiko?" Shikamaru asked slowly getting up.

"Don't worry she is in special care," Michiko's brother said calmly.

"You had better not hurt her or else I'll-" Shikamaru was saying.

"If I had hurt her then you would have known already," he said pointing to his eye which was brown.

"If you want to see her just wait one more hour and she will be alright," Michiko's brother said.

"Fine," Shikamaru said coldly.

"Thank you," he said.

"Thank you for what?" Shikamaru asked in a cold way.

"For staying on by my sisters side. You don't know how many times she wanted to do things by herself to save others. She hated to be alone but, she always knew that she had to help in someway," Michiko's brother said sitting on the bed next to Shikamaru.

"Well she is one stubborn person," Shikamaru commented.

"It runs in the family," he said. "By the way my name is Yuki."

"I am Shikamaru," Shikamaru said.

"I am really sorry about kidnapping your girlfriend but," Yuki said in a nice tone. "But she hurt my sister by being with you so I wanted her to pay," he started to say in an angry tone and his eyes were turning pink.

"I know," Shikamaru said before his eyes turn red. "Wait a minute how come your eyes are turning red when Michiko isn't hurting?''

"Well that is the curse of the older twin. Once a feeling of there twin has gone through the other twin the eldest twin is the one who will keep that feeling but years later that feeling will fade away. Or there twin is dead," Yuki explained.

"But don't you go wild when your twin is dead," Shikamaru said recalling what Michiko told him.

"It depends on the twin that is dying. They must set us free in order for us to live to be like any other person. A person who has there only feelings and there's alone. Everyone in the twin clan wants that freedom. No one wants to hurt anyone but, our twins make us do these things," Yuki said with sad eyes. "Isn't that right Michiko. You can come out."

Michiko popped her head out to see the two guys. Then she came in. Shikamaru prakticly jumped off of his bed. Michiko was in a white night gown with long sleeves that hid her hands. She took a seat next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaur's eyes were glowing when he saw her face. Shikamaur moved Michiko's sleeve so he could hold he hand.

"I am happy you are in one peace," Shikamaru said putting his forehead on hers.

"I am happy that you are still alive," Michiko whispered like she was sick.

"I will leave you two alone," Yuki said standing up. "I know how badly you wanted to see him. I will see you guys in the morning. Oh, and Shikamaru if you end up doing it I will let you know that I will break every bone in your body. And this is a big brother protecting his sister," Yuki said with his back to him.

"That was a lie you know," Shikamaru said.

"About what," Yuki said turning to him.

"That you can't be free of having your own feelings," Shikamaru said standing up still holding Michiko's hand.

"I guess your right," Yuki said with a smile.

Then he left. As the doors closed the lights went out. Shikamaru carried Michiko and moved the blanket's and put her down. When Shikamaru was on the bed Michiko went over him and started to kiss him on the face and the neck. He did the same when ever he got the chance. After ten minutes of kissing Michiko put her head on his chest.

"You came out a bit early," Shikamaru whispered.

"Yeah well I heal fast," Michiko whispered looking in Shikamaru's eye.

"So do you like your happy ending?" Shikamaru asked as Michiko put her head by Shikamaru's head.

"Not yet," she said.

And they started kissing again

THE END

Athour's input: Okay my fellow readers I will be making a part two so if you will please throw away any garbage that is around your computer and please throw it away in the nearest trash can. So make sure you read the summary because it will say 'Part two of Shikamaru and Michiko' I will change the title but I don't know what it will be. So while you are waiting please read my other stories.


End file.
